Gifted Ponderings
by xoKarra
Summary: Xemnas seems to want to wish you a Merry, if not early, Christmas. No pairings, just Xemnas and his thoughts.


K;; Merry (Early) Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa. And any other holiday you celebrate. :3 This was a christmas present for a friend, as she asked me to write her a story that either involved her ocs or Xemnas. xD But...I'm pretty sure she was expecting something..funnier. Anyways, I tried to keep Xemnas as in character as possible, while also, you know, keeping him in a holiday spirit. Oh, and if anybody disagrees with the whole 'care'/'like' thing, tell me. xD Seriously, it was kind of hard explaining that. And I personally hate the ending. -rant end-

So...comment for the christmas season? Even if it is to tell me how horrible this is, or to tell me a funny joke. :3

Dis;; _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Xemnas, or any other nobodies mentioned in this fanfic._

* * *

---**Gifted Ponderings**---

xo, Karra.

* * *

Ah, winter. It was made possible by the one and only Chilly Academic of the Organization, and none of the members complained. They either loved it, or, in Xemnas' case, simply didn't care for it. Yes, that's right. Even _Saїx_ 'cared' – not '_liked_', because they were Nobodies and '_liking_' things was, well, impossible and _caring_ was pushing it far enough as it was – for the winter season in the World That Never Was.

The silver haired nobody sighed and picked up the mug of hot chocolate Lexaeus had brought to him a few minutes ago, and sipped at it. What did the other members see in such a season? He himself found the cold immensely aggravating. The snow…it was nice to look at, yes, but a little too…

Xemnas paused in his writing and tilted his head.

White. It was too **white**.

This made him chuckle, seeing as how his own castle was nothing _but_ the colours white, black and grey. Picking up his pen, he resumed his paperwork. And his ponderings.

Now, he couldn't say that his castle was always white, black and grey. As a matter of fact, a few other colours were thrown into the mix at around this time…green and red, occasionally blue and oddly, gold. They were refreshing changes from the 'primary' colours. Again, he stopped his work to survey his office and go over the thoughts in his head once more. He listened to some cheering and yelling from the hallways.

Every year, about this time, the other nobodies dressed up his castle with a plant called 'holly' and some pine trees the older nobodies would go and fetch from the Land of Dragons. Demyx would sit and make paper chains and snowflakes, then go around pasting them in every window, on every door, and hanging the chains from every beam and rafter that he could find. (This proved quite troublesome for the other members, as there were many doors, windows, beams and rafters in the castle.) Then, they would hang small glass bulbs on the branches, throw sparkly streamers on it, and put presents under the tree. And, last but not least, they would position a star at the very tip-top point of the tree.

According to, well, all of the other members, it was the 'Christmas season'. Xemnas remembered such a holiday, but even when he had a heart, he didn't care much for it. So, to him, when Vexen made it snow outside, it was simply the winter season, and nothing more.

Besides, he scoffed lightly to himself, yet leaned back in his chair and stared out the paper snowflake-adorned window in his office. He wasn't much of a gift giver anyways. The season of giving…yes…he had to admit it was quite considerate of the others to give him gifts, even when he didn't participate in their festivities, but…

Leaning forward, Xemnas set his chin in his hands and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

A sudden thought had struck him.

He was not a greedy person. No, he preferred to classify himself as 'ambitious'. So, was is not greedy of him to accept these gifts of joy and well being, and give nothing but a meek thank you in return? It was, wasn't it? He nibbled his bottom lip. But...gifts. Even the thought of him marching up to one of the members, handing them an extravagantly wrapped gift and saying 'Merry Christmas, I hope you find this to your taste' was simply absurd! They'd laugh at him, what a leader he would be!

That aside, he had no idea where to even begin if he decided to buy each of his colleagues a gift. Zexion was most likely the easiest, next to Demyx of course. The schemer was a bookworm, right? An interesting book couldn't be too hard to find, and if it was old and antique, that would be a nice plus.

But the other members…Marluxia, and Kingdom Hearts forbid, _Larxene_…what in world would be befitting of **them**?

Xemnas tapped his chin. No, he'd have to do it discreetly. He smirked, already forming the perfect idea.

Taking out a few sheets of paper and picking up his abandoned pen, Xemnas began to write. Christmas day was tomorrow.


End file.
